tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Clod (Universe)
Clod is a villain from the Goop series. In TLO Universe, Clod is a playable character. Bio Backstory 2 score and...some years ago, Clod was born in an active volcano in an unnamed land he only refers to as 'the old country'. Not a whole lot is known about his past, so we'll just make something up: he was raised by mountain goats made of chocolate in a magical fairytale castle known as 'Zippy Town'. Raised to be a lawyer, Clod decided it was more fun to physically ruin puny people than to financially ruin them. Of course, we're making this up, so none of it is true. Basic Info *'Full Name:' Clod (Real name unknown) *'Gender:' Male *'Species:' Clod *'Notable Quote:' "I will crush you!" Statistics These are the starting and maximum statistics for this character in the TLO Universe. *'Health:' (max) *'Power:' (max) *'Critical Hit:' (max) Attack Trees |-|Basic Attacks= Each character has a primary and secondary attack. |-|Attack Upgrades= Players can upgrade each character's default primary and secondary attacks. |-|Unlockable Attack= Each character has one unlockable attack that can not be upgraded. |-|Universal Attack= This section describes this character's Universal Attack. |-|Special Ability= This section describes this character's special ability. Unlockables Alternate Costume Clod's alternate costume is Ore Clod, a silvery, electrified version of himself. Icon Clod's icon is an image of his face. Background Clod's background is an image of his gun, Anastasia. Quotes Battle Cries *''"Here I come, weaklings!"'' *''"Clod is coming for you!"'' *''"I dare you to fight back!"'' Scoring a Combo *''"Dasvidaniya, infant!"'' *''"You make Anastasia angry!"'' *''"Boom! Done! You are exploded!"'' Victory Quotes *'VS Aborigrove:' "Fire destroys plant, little lizard! Burn!" *'VS Ace Spectrum:' "I dare you to try and capture Clod! Dare to tame me!" *'VS Battle Legend:' "What kind of name is Battle Legend? Is not even proper noun! EXPLAIN!" *'VS Bing:' "Look at you, little science man. DO SOME SCIENCE AND AMUSE CLOD!" *'VS Bio-Man:' "You think you are better than Clod because you can fly? Clod will show you wrong!" *'VS Bob the Alien:' "Your head is big, but you are still so tiny! Clod will kick your glorp-nock back to the old planet!" *'VS Brick:' "Clod will smash brick like straw and sticks!" *'VS Brimstone:' "Stop copying Clod's new look!" *'VS Captain Grum:' "Yoo ho ho and bottle of magma! Feh, Clod will sink your ship, redbeard!" *'VS Chomper:' "Chomping comrade? What are you doing fighting Clod? We talked about this!" *'VS Cleoa:' "Awwww, look. Little pretty princess, with little dress....PATHETIC!" *'VS Clod:' "World is not big enough for two Clods!" *'VS Colonel Cranium:' "Can you lift mighty rock, brainy man? Answer says no!" *'VS Color-Robo:' "What is your favorite color? Clod's favorite color is DOOM! Ah ha ha!" *'VS Crocrump:' "Rock and roll is stupid! Mohawk is stupid! You are stupid!" *'VS Deathcap:' "Clod would like to wear cap of death. SHARE WITH CLOD!" *'VS Dinocop:' "What is this? Dinosaur and cop? Go home, law enforcement officer. You are drunk." *'VS Draclo:' "Ooh! Clod wants to ride little dragon...AND WRESTLE IT!" *'VS Edison:' "Giddy-up, little horsey! Get a log, little horsey! Get a log!" *'VS Enzyme:' "Be it stone, metal, or brick, you are merely PAPER before Clod's might!" *'VS Fidlak Jatede:' "SAY SOMETHING TO CLOD! Why do you not speak? Out of fear? Good!" *'VS Fishstick:' "Clod laughs at little fishy. Here I go: ha ha HA!" *'VS Frogrump:' "Froggy will croak soon enough!" *'VS Frostbite:' "I will MELT little snowman...man." *'VS Funny Bone:' "What is funny about bone? Where is humor in that?" *'VS Gabe Landis:' "Clod kill little mutts all the time back in old country." *'VS Garrett Bishop:' "Clod laughs at tiny man's tiny spy toys! Your mission will soon be impossible!" *'VS General Ryvok:' "Clod really likes your accent. Is very classy and elegant." *'VS Goop:' "Clod has heard many things about you...AND CLOD DOES NOT LIKE THEM!" *'VS Gyro:' "Don't you DARE take control of Anastasia, pig-dog!" *'VS Havoc:' "Ah HA HA HA! Clod finds bug man amusing! Time for squishing!" *'VS Haze:' "You look like you come from Anastasia's pipe, smokey." *'VS Hothead:' "Do you mock Clod, little volcano man? DO YOU?!?" *'VS Jack Fort:' "Clod will destroy city fort with his bare hands! Beware, man with funny mustache!" *'VS Jack Lantern:' "Clod has no soul to reap! You are weak, as expected!" *'VS Jack Longhorn:' "Clod has urge to cook at 450 degrees for 20 minutes." *'VS Jake Sullivan:' "Dinosaurs are like dragons, right? They are close enough." *'VS Jellyfish:' "If Jellyfish had a spine to break, Clod would break it." *'VS King Croc:' "Dasvidaniya, crocorock man! You were absolutely worthless!" *'VS King Grex:' "Clod is not sure why he is fighting King boss, but Clod likes it!" *'VS Knightmare:' "Clod has no fears whatsoever, puny creature!" *'VS Lee Hatake:' "Clod will shove ring over your neck, puny ninja man!" *'VS Lucifer:' "Vines? Really? Clod eats your vines for breakfast!" *'VS Malpractice:' "Your name is a big word. CLOD HATES BIG WORDS! TIME TO DIE!" *'VS Master Mynd:' "You look just like other freezing man. What is giving?" *'VS Maya:' "You bring lightning and Clod will bring thunder!" *'VS MechaGoop:' "I will crush you into bolts, robot fiend!" *'VS Nero Crescent:' "Do yourself favor and teleport right to Clod! Make it easy for both!!" *'VS Posident:' "King of sea? Feh! Clod is king of WHOLE WORLD!" *'VS Princess Blossom:' "You are tiny like sticks. Back in old country, women are big as bears and just as feared! Stay still, Clod will get you roast dragon leg." *'VS Raizo:' "Clod used to wrestle dragons like you back in old country." *'VS Rayne Sabakuto:' "Your rain can not put out Clod! Try me!" *'VS Red-Tail:' "Stop with the kicking, strange lady-man. It annoys Clod." *'VS Sara Walker:' "I have no idea who you are...and that makes Clod angry!" *'VS Sarge:' "Clod will crush Catfish like a bug!" *'VS Satsujin:' "Clod will pound you into pancake shape, little shape-shifter!" *'VS Shirtman:' "Super hero or super ZERO? See, is funny because they rhyme." *'VS Silkworm:' "Squishy squishy squishy the little worm!" *'VS Siren:' "Clod hear of sirens in old country. They sing and eat your bones in a stew." *'VS Skitter:' "CLOD HATE SPIDERS! CRUSH CRUSH CRUSH! AAAAAAAAAAAAH" *'VS Sonten Drone:' "What is sonten? Is it a type of soup? Tell Clod, please." *'VS Spiffy:' "Is it party time? Clod will crash party! Ah ha ha!" *'VS Stabbo:' "Clod does not care for circus performer. Clod prefer bear on tiny unicycle. Is much classier." *'VS Tawnya:' "Pretty lady with tiny wooden sticks...pathetic." *'VS Terminus:' "Clod has had enough of space for now, puny world conqueror man." *'VS The Fallen:' "You will fall so far! Down to the ground, kitty cat!" *'VS The Strongman:' "No man can be stronger than Clod! Challenge accepted!" *'VS Threnody:' "Clod loves magic trick, but remember that Clod is hard to impress." *'VS Tortelder:' "Magic turtle means nothing to Clod. Clod will turn you to soup!" *'VS Uncle Cyence:' "That is not how to spell 'science'. YOUR GRAMMAR INFURIATES CLOD!" *'VS Vic Wolfe:' "What does the world 'cryptic' mean? That word perplexes and befuddles Clod. EXPLAIN!" *'VS Whalor:' "What is this haggis? Have some nice borscht instead." *'VS Woodrow:' "Only Clod can cause forest fires! AH HA HA HA!" *'VS Wraith:' "Oh, Clod is so scared! In case you can't tell, Clod is using sarcasm to mock you." *'VS Zach:' "Time traveling hurts Clod's head! Stay in one time, you puny man-boy!" Trivia *This version of Clod hails from the game Minion Warfare, rather than the generic enemy found throughout the Goop series. *Clod is one of two Minion Warfare characters included in the game, the other being Sarge. **Despite this, their home series is still labeled as "Goop". *Clod's in-game biography is identical to his character bio in his home game. Category:TLO Universe Category:TLO Universe Characters Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games